


every action has its equal opposite

by bluegreenanna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sickfic, alex is mad, and wants good ppl to debate with, debate, jamilton if you squint, lams if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenanna/pseuds/bluegreenanna
Summary: jefferson gets sick and alexander gets upset about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED ALEXANDER. quick drabble thing based off other history! according to my spanish teacher (she minored in history ok) when fighting was a "way of life" there were these two adversaries that used to fite 24/7 and one of them got sick sooo the other one was like "here have all my doctors and this hot medicine to get better bc i miss fighting withyou" and if that aint jamilton idk what is. ENJOY

When Thomas woke up that morning, he wasn’t expecting Alexander of all people to basically break into his apartment. 

Maybe James, maybe, maybe Angelica (probably accompanied by her two sisters, who followed her like lost puppies) but definitely not Hamilton. 

They fought daily in debate, much to Professor Washington’s chagrin, they disagreed on everything, gun laws, abortion, even trivial things like chocolate vs. vanilla ice cream. 

James had got him sick again, this year’s version of the flu, he guessed, and was feeling pretty miserable. He was resigned to the couch, covered in blankets and drinking ginger ale, again, miserably. Gilmore Girls was on Netflix, and well, it wasn’t like he had nothing better to watch. 

So as he was sitting as peacefully as someone can be while having the flu, Thomas’ apartment door opened and he sat up, got a chilling headache and flopped back down which didn’t help a lot. Stupidly, he called out, “Hello?”

“Shut up,” replied Hamilton, toeing off his shoes from the front room. 

“The fuck, Hamilton? Get out of my apartment.” 

“No. James said you were sick, so you’re clearly not in any position to stop me.”

I must be dreaming, thought Jefferson. Or high.

“Then why are you here? To make fun of me on my sick bed? To get yourself sick so you don’t have to write for Washington?” he rolled his eyes as Alexander came into view.

“Don’t be stupid, I can’t let my GPA slip by being sick. You forget, not everyone has someone paying for their education and even if you fail, you still get to stay, because-”

“Fuck you, I have every right to be here as you do! Just because my family’s rich doesn’t mean I work and less tha-”

Of course Thomas’ body decided to have a convenient coughing fit at that moment. Alexander stared at thim until he was done. “Wha-at,” he managed.

“This is really pathetic,” he commented.

“Well, no shit Sherlock.” 

Alexander rustled through his grocery bag Thomas just noticed in his sick stupor and handed him a cough drop. “Here, take it, asshole.”

“I’m definitely high.”

“No, Laf isn’t here, and you’re not in France, so I conclude you’re not. Why, Thomas, do you dream about me?” he smirked.

“Fuck you, Alexander. Why are you here?”

“Because everyone else in debate sucks, Laf had weak evidence, even John can’t form a structured argument, thank God he’s pretty.”

Jefferson blinked.

“Shut up, okay?! You’re the only person worth debating and I miss you, you asshole!”

When Alexander started blushing, Jefferson finally got it. He smirked. 

“You missed me?”

He coughed. 

“Okay, yeah, let’s get you some soup.”

“For once, I agree with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> IF U GOT THIS FAR ILY OKAY KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE SO APPRICIATED OKAY LOVE U BYEEEE
> 
> Edit: WOW 4 DAYS LATER AND 50 KUDOS?? THANK YOU ❤️


End file.
